


Not Even For You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol can't give up logic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Ah god, T'Pol, please say this is it. Please," he pleaded desperately to her.

"I am sorry, Commander." She sat on the edge of the bed, her posture perfect and unaffected. Despite her Vulcan heritage, her control could not hide the pain in her voice, nor the desire in her eyes.

Trip threw himself at her feet, embracing her hips and placing his head in her lap. Her hands went unbidden to his hair and she gently massaged his scalp, trying desperately to soothe him of the pain that coursed through his veins .. and through hers as well.

She could feel his tears stain her clothing, but she did nothing to remove him from her lap. T'Pol did all that she knew how, she simply held him and said nothing. During every major moment in their history together, she could never bring herself to say the sentimental words that she knew would bring her human comfort. At first, she had used the words of Surak, but that normally only succeeded in wounding him further rather than offering the comfort it did her, so she learned that silence was always best. Her touch always seemed to offer the best medicine for him, as it had when they first started the nueropressure sessions that had led to this moment.

"I don't want this to be the end, T'Pol. Don't let it be the end," he finally breathed into the silence.

"You know it would never work, Charles."

"We could try. I just don't want us to end like this."

"It is the logical resolution to 'us.'"

"Fuck logic," he said with such vehemence it sent a chill up her spine.

"You know I could never abandon logic," she said with such sorrow, he immediately regretted saying those hateful words. "Not even for you ... my love."


End file.
